


Mirror on the Wall

by Owlfrost1



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fucksgiving, Fucksgiving 2020, Late Season/Series 07, Porn Battle, Season/Series 07, Vaginal Sex, X-Files Porn Battle, X-Files Porn Battle: Fucksgiving 2020 Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlfrost1/pseuds/Owlfrost1
Summary: For the XF-Porn Battle: Fucksgiving Prompt 37: While getting coffee at work, they overhear others talking about Scully being unattractive, etc. After work when they enter his apartment, Mulder whispers in Scully's ear: "I'm going to fuck you in front of the mirror; I want you to see how beautiful you look when you're spreading your legs for me."
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 31





	Mirror on the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the anon on tumblr who sent me this prompt!

Paperwork, paperwork, and more paperwork. Mulder and Scully have been stuck in their office all day finishing paperwork that they had let pile up. After a good amount of time going through it, they both decided they could use some refreshment, so they left the office in search of some coffee, heading for the nearest break room.

They got to the break room and were about to go in when something they heard made them stop in their tracks right outside the door. “I just don’t get what Spooky sees in her,” the voice of another agent said. “I mean, god, that Agent Scully. She’s such a hard-ass.”

It’s not the first time they’ve heard gossip about themselves around the building. As much as they try to keep to themselves, to some of the other agents it was obvious something was going on between them. Usually, they will try to ignore it, but sometimes they overhear something that sparks their interest. Like now.

“Yeah man, I know what you mean,” another voice chimed in. “Usually you can look past something like that in a woman if she’s attractive, but she doesn’t even have that going for her.”

“Right?! She isn’t even hot either!”

Mulder was starting to get angry. Other agents gossiping about them might not be anything new, but this was the first time they had heard anyone be outright malicious about either one of them.

“She was probably going to finally quit and he confessed his ‘undying love’ for her in an attempt to get her to stay, which worked a little _too_ well and now he has to live with it,” the second agent said.

The first agent snorted with laughter. “Yeah, there’s no way he’s with her because he actually wants to be. No way would anyone be genuinely attracted to _that_.”

Mulder was furious now. These men were taking it too far. Mulder started walking towards the door to the break room with the obvious intent of going in there and giving them a piece of his mind, but Scully stopped him by grabbing him by the arm.

“Don’t, Mulder,” she told him. “They’re not worth it. Let’s just get coffee somewhere else.”

He looked down at her and saw the pleading look in her eyes. As much as he wanted to go in there and let them have it, he knew that she was right. Sighing, he nodded. “Okay. You’re right.”

Scully moved her hand off his arm to interlock it with one of his. They then went in search for coffee elsewhere.

……

After getting their coffees, they went back to their office to continue their work. Scully had become very quiet ever since they returned, barely saying anything or even looking at him, even when he spoke to her. Mulder knew that going through these papers was boring, but it was unlike her to act like this and he was becoming worried.

“Scully?”

“Hmm?” she responded without looking up from what she was doing.

“Are you okay?” he asked. The question caught her off guard and she looked up at him. “Yes, Mulder,” she told him unconvincingly. “Why do you ask?”

“It’s just… You’ve been really quiet and have barely even looked at me since we got back from our break.”

“Have I? I didn’t notice,” she said and then looked back down at her papers.

Mulder looked at her questioningly. “Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked again. “Is this about what those guys said?”

She hesitated for a moment. “Yes,” she finally answered. “I will admit that what they said upset me earlier, but I’m fine, Mulder. Really,” she told him unconvincingly. “Can we please just get back to our work?”

Mulder looked at her for a moment, then nodded. “Alright then,” he said. He didn’t believe she was telling the truth about being fine, but it was obvious that she didn’t want to talk about it, so he let it be.

For now.

……

After finally finishing their work, they headed back to his apartment. When they stepped inside, Scully turned to lock the door and when she turned around again, she jumped as she was startled by Mulder standing right there. He cupped her face in his hands and then kissed her passionately. Scully was confused by his actions at first, but then returned the gesture, melting into the kiss.

Mulder ran his tongue across Scully’s lips and she opened her mouth in invitation. Their tongues met and they explored each other’s mouth, tasting every inch. Mulder pulled away from her mouth and began giving her a trail of kisses starting at her jaw and then down her neck. Scully sighed in pleasure.

As he was kissing her neck, he undid the buttons on her pants and reached inside straight into her underwear. He cupped her, feeling the wetness that had already formed there. He then found her clit and began rubbing it in circles. Scully let out a moan and became even wetter.

Mulder lifted his mouth away from her neck and up to her ear while still circling her clit. “I’m going to fuck you in front of the mirror; I want you to see how beautiful you look when you’re spreading your legs for me,” he whispered in her ear. Scully shivered as another bolt of arousal coursed through her at what he suggested. She nodded in response.

Mulder removed his hand from her pants and took one of her hands in his other one. He led her into his room, bypassing his bed and headed into the bathroom. “Why are we in here, Mulder?” Scully asked.

“I told you, Scully. I’m going to fuck you in front of the mirror.”

“Last I recall, you have a perfectly good mirror above your bed.”

Mulder smiled. “Yes, but I want you to see yourself up close. I want you bent over the sink as I take you from behind so that you can look in the mirror and see just how stunning you are,” he told her and she blushed at that.

Mulder gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then began to help her undress. When they got all her clothes off, Mulder quickly discarded his as well. They were both completely naked now. Mulder guided her over to the sink and bent her over it. He reached down to run his fingers through her folds, checking her readiness; she was still extremely wet.

Mulder used his foot to nudge hers, indicating that he wanted her to spread her legs some more; she complied, spreading them immediately. He grabbed his cock and ran it along her folds, coating himself in her wetness. He then placed the head at her entrance and pushed in until he was fully inside her.

He pulled out until just the head of his cock was inside her and then thrust back inside to the hilt. They both moaned at the sensation. He did it again, and again, thrusting at this slow rhythm until he sped up his thrusts and began pounding into her. He was looking down as he fucked her, watching his cock pump in and out of her.

Scully moaned at the feeling of his cock pumping furiously inside her. She lowered her head and closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling. Her hips were smacking against the edge of the sink from the power of his thrusts, but she didn’t care, as she was too engrossed by the pleasure she was feeling.

Mulder looked up and saw that she wasn’t watching them. He weaved his fingers into her hair and gently pulled her head back. “Open your eyes, Scully.” She complied immediately and opened them. “Look at yourself. You’re so beautiful,” he told her.

Scully took in the sight in the mirror in front of her. Usually when they had sex in this type of position, she couldn’t see him at all, but in front of the mirror like this, she could see both herself and Mulder as he thrust into her from behind. She could see her breasts bouncing from the force of his thrusts, the way his muscles rippled as he thrust, and the look of pleasure on both of their faces.

Their eyes met in the mirror and they could see their need for each other reflected back. “Gorgeous,” Mulder called her. He reached a hand underneath her in search of her clit and when he found it, he began rubbing it. Scully moaned. “Stunning. Radiant. Breath-taking,” he continued to praise her as he kept up his thrusts and ministrations on her clit.

Scully was moaning continuously and getting closer to reaching her peak, and Mulder was as well. They continued watching each other in the mirror, neither one of them wanting to miss a second of the other’s pleasure. “Fuck, Scully…” Mulder panted. “So sweet, so caring… I love you,” he told her sincerely.

His tender words combined with his ministrations sent her over the edge and she let out a loud moan as she started to come. The feeling of her inner walls squeezing his cock from her orgasm combined with the sight in the mirror of her face in pure ecstasy was enough to send him over the edge as well, and he moaned as he came inside her.

After coming down from their orgasms, they stood there for a moment to catch their breath. Mulder leaned down and planted a kiss on her back between her shoulder blades. He then pulled away and out of her, and Scully stood up and turned around to face him. She leaned up and kissed him.

“You know, Scully, I really meant what I said. All of it,” he told her after they pulled away from the kiss. “You’re an amazing woman and anyone who can’t see that doesn’t deserve to know you at all.” Scully smiled at him as tears welled in her eyes. “Thank you, Mulder.” She wrapped her arms around him then, embracing him in a hug.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! My tumblr is @foxscully.


End file.
